


Cum, Sweat, and Tears

by RuleBreakingMormon



Series: Sexy Venom Fics [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eddie is a Good BoyTM, Endearments, Foreskin Play, Intersex, Intersex Eddie, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sleepy Sex, Soft Cock Cummies, Soft Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/pseuds/RuleBreakingMormon
Summary: Venom wastes Eddie's day off.





	Cum, Sweat, and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueparrotlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparrotlet/gifts).



> Just a little diddy for my waifu, Cris. ILU, hun. Soft, pink Eddie deserves a voice!! A loud one that is being fucking out of him by Venom. Thanks to Choi for the beta. You are so lovely. Also a yuge, yuge thanks to the absolute babes that are in the Discord. You are my inspiration.

Eddie had wanted to get shit done on his day off. He had laundry, the kitchen was a mess, and he can't remember the last time he washed his toilet or shower. He had wanted to be productive, but Venom has other ideas. Now, Venom doesn't always veer Eddie off course like he does this day, but this day was different. 

For one, it didn't start with the alarm clock. Eddie hates it, hates mornings in general, and isn't functional until he's got a cup of joe in hand. The alarm clock also sounds like a dying whale because he's thrown it against his wall multiple times, but this morning? No, this morning, Venom catches it before Eddie can fully rouse from slumber and lets him doze for an hour longer. But only an hour. Then they start to slowly run their tendrils through his hair, hoping to wake Eddie gradually. Eddie doesn't snort, snorf, or roll, and Venom takes that for permission to continue. He brushes Eddie's bangs to the side, drags a tendril down to poke and push at Eddie's lips. At that touch, he smacks his lips, and Venom is enthralled. He makes his way down Eddie's neck, follows the sparse hair on his chest to his nipples. The exact same color as his lips, and Venom's 8th favorite thing about him. They pluck at them almost casually, pulling them and then forming teeth to gently nibble. 

Eddie grunts and Venom freezes. When all goes quiet, Venom continues their tour. They make a pit-stop at the other nipple, giving it the just attention it deserves before swirling down Eddie's torso. Venom momentarily pressed their goop into Eddie's belly button, because they loved feeling squished into all of Eddie's nooks and crannies. Venom slides their way closer and closer to their goal, finally reaching unruly pubes and a soft warm cock. Velvet and pink, beautifully formed and wonderfully flavorful, Venom's favorite part is Eddie's foreskin. Supposedly, He's got a larger than average foreskin, but Venom thinks it's perfect. Perfect to stretch and nibble and tongue to make Eddie cry out. Venom thinks it's adorable that humans have skin sweaters for their dangley bits. Eddie told them not to call it that again.

Venom flicks out their tongue to taste the air in the closed space of Eddie's boxers. Musk and sweat and a little precum from good dreams. Venom shudders, darting forward to get their tongue on it. Venom squishes under Eddie's cock, licking up the underside of his cock and circling the head. They dip into his slit, just slightly, to get a taste of the building flood, and his cock starts to chub up. When it's thick enough, Venom pushes it until it's laying against his hip, out of the way. They turn their attention to Eddie's pussy. 

Eddie's pussy has got to be a World Wonder. The outer lips are plump, almost hiding the inner lips entirely, like a secret that Venom desperately want to know. The only parts that can be seen without spreading him open is his clit, and his left inner lip, which is squeezed between the outer lips because it is thicker than it's twin. Venom slides down until they're sitting just above Eddie's clit. His pleasure spot is just as big as the rest of him, almost like another little dick that sprouts below his actual dick. It's about the size of Eddie's last pinky knuckle, and has a hood that's too small, so it scrunches up near the base. Venom wraps their tongue around it, easy enough now that Eddie is already aroused and hard. Keeping his tongue around Eddie's clit, Venom extends it so it slides down between his fat lips and lower to his hole. Such a soft, flushed pink. The sensitive rim twitches and flexes at Venom's touch, inviting them inside. They reach down with a tendril to pull Eddie's lips apart with a delicate slick sound to press into his hole. It goes in easily, especially with the moisture that Eddie produced for them. 

Eddie's walls are downright _fluffy._ They press into Venom's tendril almost lovingly, asking for more almost shyly. The walls provide Venom's tendril with more slick to press further in, right up to Eddie's cervix, and then follows it with the rest of their body. They will only manifest enough to fill Eddie to the brim, never too much, but will also keep some tendrils out to play with his cock, which has gotten significantly harder. 

Venom wriggles around to stimulate their host, hoping to fuck Eddie awake. They're getting nowhere (Eddie is probably having a _really good_ dream), so they gather up some slick and press another tendril into Eddie's asshole. That's when Eddie's body jolts, and Venom can hear him moan. 

"Vee?" comes the groggy question, so Venom answers him with more wriggling. "Ah! Ah! Venom, what.......what are you doing?"

**I'm making Eddie feel good. Orgasm is a great way to start the day.**

"Uhn, sweetheart, that's nice but I wanted to get things done to-" Eddie's wail interrupts him when Venom enlarges the tendril in Eddie's ass rapidly, stretching him wide. "UHN, BABE, babe please, that's a lot, oh god."

**Is it too much, Eddie?**

"No, fuck no, it's so good." Eddie starts to thrust down on the tendrils, trying to twist his hips to stimulate the bulge in his pussy as well. "W-where are you?"

**I'm in your pussy. It's warm in here, Eddie. Tastes so good for me.**

Eddie moans again, the praise hitting somewhere deep and instinctual for him. "I'm good? Good for you?" 

A tongue, thick and pink slithers it's way out of Eddie's pussy. It writhes in the air, then turns and licks up Eddie's torso. A black sheath follows, turning into a mouth, teeth pulling into a once horrid grin. A head forms and two wide opalescent eyes reflect the meager morning light coming in through the black-out curtains. 

**Oh, Eddie. So good for us.** Two claws manifest out of the goo and pin his arms above his head. Venom forms a torso so that they can thrust into Eddie with the plug sitting in his pussy. Eddie gasps with each thrust, blushing pink down his chest and up to his ears. Venom transfers both of Eddie's hands to one claw and lifts his cock off his stomach. **So good for us that you should get a reward. Your pussy and ass squeeze so well, take such good care of us. Your cock leaks beautifully, such good chemicals for us Eddie. No one better. There's no one better for Daddy.**

Eddie cums, spectacularly. His release arches and lands on his collarbone, where Venom immediately starts to lick it up. His pussy convulses along Venom's length, making the beast thrust hard two more times to shudder through their own release. 

Eddie is left gasping, already tired out and he hasn't even left his bed. 

**And you won't be. I'm going to keep you here all day to cum over and over again on my cock until you can't breathe and pass out, then I'll wake you up just to do to it all over again.**

"Venom, no, I can't do that again." Eddie makes a half-hearted struggle to escape Venom's hold, but being covered by Venom is like being cemented to his bed. 

**You can, and you will.**

* * *

Eddie cums 6 times in the next eight hours. He cries on and off, begging Venom to stop because _christ I can't take anymore, Vee, uhn, I can't._

He's fucked in Venom's lap in the T.V. room while they're eating breakfast. He's fucked against the fridge when he says no to Venom ordering out. He's ridden while he tries to get some work done on his article. He's begging for a break by the fourth, but Venom doesn't stop until they have released a torrent into Eddie. He cums and cums and cums, and he cries. The whole time Venom keeps up a steady stream of _filth_.

**You are so good to us Eddie. So beautiful when you are like this. Flushed and ready for more, only because _I_ want more. Such a good boy for me. Maybe We'll press our tongue into your pussy next time. Taste all your delicious slick.  
**

"Uhn, ah, ahhh....." Eddie can't even talk anymore. He's been reduced to moans, drool, and rolled eyes. His body feels so heavy, like he has weights strapped onto every limb. Venom has been pressing on his prostate, making small, slow circular movements across it for two hours. Eddie cries out every time Venom presses just a little too roughly, a glob of slick escaping his cock and pussy, making a mess of Venom's tendrils that are stuffed up both. Eddie's bed is also a mess of slick and cum, most of it dried by now, but there are prominent wet spots from were Venom made Eddie cum like a geyser. Venom eventually realizes that Eddie is a slut for Daddy, and shamelessly takes advantage. 

**You've been so good for us, Eddie. Think you can do one more? One more for Daddy? We know you will, because you are such a good boy, and good boys get rewards.** Eddie is no longer hard. His cock went soft 3 orgasms ago, and his pubes are soaked in his precum, but Venom is asking him for one more and he _is_ a good boy. He can cum one more time.

 **We can feel it building, Eddie. Can feel your holes clenching down on us. You're so desperate, sweetheart. You just need to come for us one more time.** Eddie's body barely tenses when it washes over him. He's just tried and wrung dry. He cum drools out of his cock, barely worth the lick Venom gives him anyway. He twitches hard, and then relaxes into the sheets. He falls asleep to Venom telling him that he is so good.


End file.
